


Looking In

by SS_Chaos_Sauce



Series: Bardvent 2018 [5]
Category: BomBARDed (Podcast)
Genre: Bardvent, Boys we in for a cute one, bardvent day 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS_Chaos_Sauce/pseuds/SS_Chaos_Sauce
Summary: Bardvent Day 5: Gift Shopping





	Looking In

The wicker basket clicked cheerily against the man’s leg as he walked, laden with wares and trinkets. He walked along the forest path, humming to himself. Beside walked an old dog. Together the elderly man and the elderly dog traveled through the woods. They stopped as they heard the sound of bickering and squabbling. Along the path ahead of them walked a trio, a young half orc woman and two shorter men, a halfling and a dwarf. The dwarf pulled a guitar and began to play a tune.   
“I told you! It sounds better an minor, it gives it a dramatic flair!”  
“Raz’ul, you think everything needs dramatic flair. I think it’s good peppy!” The half orc gestured as she talked, making the halfling duck, then swat at her angrily.   
“Here’s a comprise,” the halfling took out an organ and played the same tune, same key, but at a quick pace. “Jaunty, but dramatic.”  
The dog wagged her tail eagerly and looked up at the man. “Looks like some customers, old gal.” They walked towards the bards.  
“Oh! Hey!” The woman waved towards the old man and smiled around her tusks.  
“Hello there. You folks enjoying the day?”  
“Yep! We’re on our way back from a gig! You?”  
“I’m enjoy her just fine. Me and old gal here are heading into town peddle our wares.” Old gal yipped and wagged her tail, puppy dog eyes begging for a scratch behind the ears, whining happily when the dwarf obliged.   
He looked up from the happy dog. “What do you sell?”  
“Oh, just this and that. Knick knacks, dolls, just things is all.”  
“May we take a look?”  
“Have at it.”

The three bards took turns picking and prodding at the contents of the basket and at giving the old gal tummy rubs. In the end they each picked out an object, a small doll, a bottle of cologne, and a miniature figure of a lute. As they paid and walked away the man heard the clamoring about how “Splash will love these! He’s gonna be so surprised!” Chuckling he picked up the basket once again, “Come on old gal, it’s time to keep going.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day five out of thirty one, ilyall


End file.
